25 Sentences All Things Kisuke and Yoruichi
by existence555
Summary: He had thought she was cuddly when she was a cat, but holding her as they drifted off to sleep was on a completely different level."


**A/N: I've read a lot of those one sentence fics, and I think they are so cute. This one was surprisingly hard to write. Please review! **

_1. Clumsy: _  
At first she thought he was a total klutz, but later Yoruichi realized that she enjoyed the way he fumbled over simple things like confessing that he loved her.

_2. Sweet Thoughts: _  
He had thought she was cuddly when she was a cat, but holding her as they drifted off to sleep was on a completely different level.

_3. Naked:_  
Yoruichi was without clothes often and though she wasn't self conscious in the slightest, she was certainly conscious of the way Kisuke's eyes tenderly swept over her body.

_4. Shower:_  
Despite her claims that she had walked in accidentally, he knew what her intentions were and quickly pulled her into the shower with him.

_5. Too Much Love:_  
She was never able to answer questions about how much she loved him, not because she was shy, but rather because she could never think of anything big enough to compare it to.

_6. Hiding Hat:_  
When she asked him why he wore that creepy striped hat, he simply smiled and said that he didn't want any other woman to notice his (supposedly) handsome features.

_7. Captain:_  
Kisuke addressed her as Captain while answering one of her questions which made her start teasing him about his bad habit, but he replied that she _was_ the captain, that is, of his heart.

_8. Pride:_  
There was never a prouder moment in Yoruichi's life than when Yamamoto declared that Kisuke was the newest captain in the Gotei 13.

_9. True Beauty: _  
When other people told her she was beautiful she told them to stop sucking up to her, but when Kisuke said it, she thanked him with a light kiss.

_10. Deceptive:_  
His hair appeared messy to most but in Yoruichi's hands it was silky smooth, just inviting her to play.

_11. War: _  
Before facing off against Aizen she wanted to run to him and kiss him and tell him she wouldn't survive if he didn't, but all she could do was wink and tell him that he better not die.

_12. Proposal:_  
Kisuke was somewhat uncomfortable with the thought of proposing, but when he saw her eyes light up, he was sure he had done the right thing.

_13. Complicated: _  
He was an extraordinarily complex man, but Yoruichi swore she'd figure him out before they died, and being herself, she accomplished the task centuries before that.

_14. Found Out: _  
It was amusing to him that Ichigo screamed when he found them engaging in explicit activity in a corner of the shop, but he was even more amused that Yoruichi berated the poor kid about invading their privacy.

_15. Maternal Instinct?: _  
She knew she had picked the right man when she asked him if he was ready to have a baby and he said he'd be ready for anything if she was.

_16. Destiny: _  
He was sure that he didn't deserve her, she was about perfect, and he was a regular guy, but every time she touched him, he felt like that was the way it was meant to be.

_17. Never Leave Me Alone:  
_The only thing that got him through some days was thinking of the serious way Yoruichi had proclaimed that she couldn't live without him.

_18. Sexy:  
_There was nothing sexier to him than seeing the way her hips and her purple ponytail swung together, and that just made her exaggerate the movement, sometimes playfully sticking her tongue out at him when she caught him staring.

_ Mistake:  
_She shone brighter than anything he had ever seen in the white wedding dress, and he was just so mesmerized by it that he kissed her even before they exchanged vows, leading them both to turn brighter than Renji's hair.

_20. Explanations:  
_When she criticized him, he complimented her, when she yelled at him, he grinned at her, when she wanted to hit him, he allowed her to, and those were just a few of the reasons he was so precious to her.

_21. Sleepless Night:  
_After sleeping with her for the first time, Kisuke was so excited that he didn't fall asleep until she told him that they didn't have to do it again if it made him so hyper.

_22. Diaper Duty:  
_When he caught a whiff of that awful smell, he regretted agreeing to make a baby, but when his daughter smiled at him and widened Yoruichi's eyes, he melted and smiled right back.

_23. Hold On:  
_Kisuke had lost a lot of blood and was not in good shape, so she squeezed his hand even harder, only allowing herself to smile when she heard him complaining that she might break his hand too if she continued to hold on to him so tightly.

_24. Always On My Mind:  
_He thought that it was unacceptable, letting her fill his mind when he was supposed to be conducting business, and especially when he accidentally called Orihime Yoruichi and got a little bit flustered.

_25. Tranquility  
_On the rare peaceful days, they kissed, not saying a word, just getting lost in the stolen moments, exchanging devilish grins, and silently declaring their love to the world.


End file.
